fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azora Ahran
Azora Ahran (アゾーラ・アラン, Azōra Aran), known better by her epithet: Salamandra the Flame Lord (サラマンドラ·炎君主, Saramandora Enkunshu lit. Salamandra the Flame Monarch), is a member of the legal guild Grand Summit. She gained entry into the guild by defeating a former member in single combat, the battle raging for five days and five nights until her opponent collapsed under her power. She is a famed Devil Slayer, having mastered her element of fire in her quest for power. Alongside her prowess with the Lost Magic, she has an expert grasp over Fire Magic, Sword Magic and Familiar Spirit Magic. She aims to become either an Ace of her guild, or unseat the current Guild Master herself. Appearance Azora is a woman in her mid-twenties, her height and weight average for other women who are, well, average. Her body is sturdy and strong, with unmistakable feminine features that let one know she is indeed a female, even if her personality and temperament speak to the contrary. Her curves are apparent, her bust nothing to scoff at, and her muscles defined to denote the strength contained within her body. Her posture and the air that she carries is a curious blend of relaxed carelessness and fiery passion, shifting from being calm to being a ball of flaming energy and back. Truly she is as fickle as the element that she holds dear. Her skin is pale, though littered with scars from years and years of her training with swords and fire. Her face can be described as "delicate", however this is only until she adopts one of her signature wolfish grins, a telltale sign that she is up to no good. Her hair is colored a breathtaking vermilion that falls in a thick mane down her back. She possesses flowing bangs that fall into her eyes and a tuft of hair at the top of her head that looks to be shaped like flames. Her eyes are crimson, always holding the fire of her passion and conviction. Even when the fire isn't at the forefront, it smolders behind all other emotions like embers that refuse to die only to spring back to life in a roaring inferno. She doesn't see the point in decorating herself unnecessarily, so Azora never wears any form of make-up. When it comes to the clothes that she wears, Azora actually has more fashion sense than would be attributed to someone who values battle and combat strength above all else. She wears a black mid-riff shirt with a decorative zipper in the front that conceals the clasp that holds the shirt closed. She wears a curious pair of pants, with the right leg being much longer than the left as the latter is more reminiscent of shorts. She wears several belts on her waist, crisscrossed in an "X" pattern below her navel. A jacket with burned edges, knee high heeled boots and a single thigh-high sock on her left leg completes her look, the different articles coming together to form a rather interesting appearance to say the least. On her left hand she wears a fingerless glove while on the right she wears a glove that is styled much like a clawed gauntlet, with a large gold band around her wrist. Her clothes are painted in shades of black, white, red and gold, invoking thoughts of open flames and roaring fires when one looks at her, images that are more than appropriate given her nature as a powerful fire mage. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Dawnbringer ( Dōnburingā lit Blade that Illuminates the World): Power and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Grandmaster Swordswoman: *'Blade of the Devil Queen' (): Unarmed Master Hand to Hand Combatant: *'Titanic Fist of the Devil Queen' (): Physical Abilities Ungodly Strength Immense Speed Other Abilities Magical Abilities Monstrous Magical Power: *'Magical Aura:' Magic in General Expert Magic Usage: *'Magic Sword: Peerless Falchion' ( , Majikku Sōdo Piaresu Fōruchon; lit. Extremely Sharp Blade of Magical Power: Crusader Sword of the Highest Order): *'Magic Arrow: Five-Star Volley' ( , Majikku Arō Faibu Sutā Borī lit. Ballistic Bullet of Magical Power: Incinerating Star Shower): *'Magic Ray: Grand Bullet' ( , Majikku Rei Gurando Buretto lit. Magical Power Beam: Sacred Meteor Burst): *'Defenser: Cleansing Flame' ( , Difensā Kurenjingu Furēmu lit. Magic Barrier: Radiant Flame Dress): Vermilion Devil Slayer Magic 'Vermilion Devil Slayer Magic (朱の滅悪魔法. Shu no Metsuaku Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic and Slayer Magic, more specifically Devil Slayer Magic, that focuses upon changing the user's physiology to become more akin to that of demons, supernatural creatures that exist within various mythologies, religions, folktales, literature and legends that are often depicted as dark and malevolent forces; though they are residents of Earth Land as well, as shown by the presence of Etherious. All Slayer Magics revolve around the manipulation of an element in their spells, with Vermilion Devil Slayer Magic in particular revolving around the generation, manipulation, consumption and absorption of the powerful, if somewhat overused, classical element known as fire. Subspecies Abilities *'Ultima Inferni' ( Arutimā Infānī lit. Eternal Devil's Flame Crest) is a unique subspecies ability of Vermilion Devil Slayer Magic that is one of the many things that make this magic deadly, outside of pure skill with it of course. *'Magi-Burn' ( Magi Bān lit. Magical Incineration): **'Magi-Melt' ( Magi Meruto lit. Magical Liquefaction): *'Fire-Make' ( Faiā Meiku lit. Fire Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic that, when looked at from a simple point of view, involves the creation of objects formed of flame. **'Static Fire-Make' ( Sutateikku Faiā Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Fire Molding Magic): **'Dynamic Fire-Make' ( Dainamikku Faiā Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Fire Molding Magic): **'Fire-Make Unlimited' ( Faiā Meiku Anrimiteddo lit. Subjugation of the Heavens Fire Molding Magic): *'Lava-Make' ( Rabā Meiku lit. Lava Molding Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic that, when looked at from a simple point of view, involves the creation of objects formed of molten lava. **'Lava Fire-Make' ( Sutateikku Rabā Meiku lit. Tool-Forging Lava Molding Magic): **'Dynamic Lava-Make' ( Dainamikku Rabā Meiku lit. Entity-Summoning Lava Molding Magic): **'Lava-Make Unlimited' ( Rabā Meiku Anrimiteddo lit. Subjugation of the Heavens Lava Molding Magic): Basic Spells *'Fire Devil's Rage' (火魔の Kama no Gekikō): *'Fire Devil's Splendid Sword' (火魔見事大刀 Kama Migoto Tachi): Fire-Make Spells =Static Fire-Make = =Dynamic Fire-Make = =Fire-Make Unlimited = Lava-Make Spells =Static Lava-Make = =Dynamic Lava-Make = =Lava-Make Unlimited = Intermediate Spells *'Fire Devil's Ceolis Ignis' (火魔の Kama no Sheorisu Igunisu lit. Fire Demon's Burning Space): Advanced Spells Devil Slayer's Secret Art (滅悪奥義 Metsuaku Ōgi): The Devil Slayer's Secret Arts are a special classification for the strongest techniques of a Devil Slayer. These techniques are usually equivalent in power to the Dragon or God Slayer equivalent, being among the most powerful spells to be created for Slayers specifically. Azora discovered and mastered these arts during her journey to become strong enough to avenge those she held dear. Azora's Vermilion Devil Slayer Secret Arts have the prefix of Amaterasu (天照 Illuminate the Heavens), which is the name of the Shinto goddess of the sun, sister to the god of War Susanoo and the god of the moon, Tsukiyomi. *'Amaterasu: Yata no Kagami' (天照·八咫鏡 Illuminate the Heavens: Eight Span Mirror): *'Amaterasu: Ame no Murakumo' (天照·天叢雲剣 Illuminate the Heavens: Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): *'Amaterasu: Yasakani no Magatama' (天照·八尺瓊曲玉 Illuminate the Heavens: Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku): Alternate Modes Vermilion Devil Dragon Mode Dawnfire Mode Duskfire Mode Familiar Spirit Magic Regulus Contract *'Leo Regnum: Rex Gladio' ( Rīō Regunamu Rekkusu Guradiō lit. Princely Nation: Glorious Blade of the Beast King; Latin for "Lion Kingdom: King Blade"): *'Leo Regnum: Rex Iuba' ( Rīō Regunamu Rekkusu Iabā lit. Princely Nation: Marvelous Crown of the Beast King; Latin for "Lion Kingdom: King's Mane"): *'Leo Regnum: Rex Copiae' ( Rīō Regunamu Rekkusu Kopiae lit. Princely Nation: Stalwart Army of the Beast King; Latin for "Lion Kingdom: King's Forces"): *'Leo Regnum: Rex Praesentia' ( Rīō Regunamu Rekkusu Puraesentia lit. Princely Nation: Heavenly Visage of the Beast King; Latin for "Lion Kingdom: King's Presence"): Sword Magic Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Holder Magic.... *'Sword Beam: Flaming Arrow' ( , Sōdo Bīmu: Furemingu Arō lit. Magical Power Sword Wave: Burning Fire Puncture Bullet): *'Spellblade: Blazing Sword' ( , Superuburēdo: Burējingu Sōdo lit. Magic Infusion Sword: Epic Flame Sword): **'Grand Flame Rejection Blade' (壮大な炎拒絶刃, Sōdaina Honō Kyozetsu-ha): **'Grand Flame Extinction Blade' (壮大な炎絶滅刃, Sōdaina Honō Zetsumetsu-ha): **'Grand Flame Evisceration Blade' (壮大な炎摘出刃, Sōdaina Honō Tekishutsu-ha): *'Shatterguard: Lion Roar' ( , Shatāgādo Raion Rō lit. Defense Breaking Strike: Bellow of the Great King): Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia *Azora's appearance is based on Elesis from Elsword. Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Legal Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Devil Slayer Category:Fire Magic User Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordswoman Category:Martial Artist Category:Summoner Category:LGBT Character